Um Novo Ano, Uma Nova Vida, Uma Nova Esperança!
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: O Despertas dos Cavaleiros, depois de receberem o perdão divino, uma festa comemorando o Final de um ano de sofrimento, o fim de uma dolorosa guerra... Uma fic simples, mas com um único desejo: FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VOCÊS!


**Um Novo Ano, Uma Nova Vida, Novas Esperanças!**

Era o ultimo dia do ano, o sol nascia no mar grego e lentamente iluminava as ruínas das doze casas do zodíaco. Era o ultimo dia de um ano de guerras e sofrimento, junto com a luz do sol vinha à esperança de um mundo melhor, essa se refletia nos olhos sérios da jovem Kido que via todo o Santuário do ponto mais alto de seu templo, havia mais de uma semana que havia revivido seus cavaleiros, mas o cansaço de batalhas passadas ainda não havia permitido que eles acordassem, todos os cavaleiros, de bronze, prata e ouro, repousavam juntos em um imenso quarto da área hospitalar.

- Meus amados cavaleiros, vocês me protegeram com suas vidas e agora é a minha vez de protegê-los, durmam sossegados, pois quando acordarem, iram aproveitar o mundo que vocês salvaram.

Sentiu uma lagrima correr pelo seu rosto, enquanto dizia essas palavras, mas o que aconteceu em seguida a fez chorar ainda mais, sentiu dois cosmos conhecidos subirem as escadas e ao ver seus donos não pode deixar de se emocionar. Os dois guerreiros ajoelharam-se aos pés da Deusa em um pedido mudo de perdão por seus erros e agradecimento pela nova chance e a jovem só restou ajoelhar-se junto a eles e abraçá-los, feliz por vê-los vivos de novo e grata por tudo que eles fizeram.

- Minha Deusa Athena, eu, que jamais mereci renascer por suas mãos, é que deveria ser grato pela sua piedade.

Ver aquele guerreiro, tão forte e sério, falando doces palavras só serviu para que Saori derramar as lagrimas antes contidas.

- Mascara da Morte de Câncer, você seguiu seu coração e quando decidiu mudar sua ideologia aceitou o peso de seus erros, você é um dos meus amados cavaleiros e eu jamais irei te abandonar.

- Athena, a senhorita reviveu todos nós?

-Sim, Afrodite, mas vocês foram os primeiros a despertar.

O cavaleiro de peixes sentiu os olhos rasos com a noticia e apertou mais a jovem em seus braços.

- Muito obrigado Athena.

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, absorvendo a noticia de uma nova chance, até sentirem um novo cosmo, o cavaleiro de Leão subia as escadas sorrindo e foi recebido com um forte abraço pela deusa, mesmo desconcertado com a atitude Aiolia não pode deixar de corresponder aquele carinho tão terno e fraternal. Logo veio o cavaleiro de Touro, seguido do de Libra, Escorpião, Aquário, Áries, Virgem, Capricórnio, lagrimas de emoção brotaram do rosto de todos ao verem os Gêmeos subirem juntos as escadarias, perdão, compaixão, amor e amizade colorirão toda o salão de athena, quando o Grande Mestre ressurgiu foi uma grande festa, mas nem um momento foi tão emocionante quanto o despertar de Sagitário, todos os presentes sem exceção choraram, desde o emocional pisciano ao frio mestre de Aquário, Athena chorava de soluçar, Saga sentiu as pernas bambearem e foi ajudado pelo irmão, Shura sentiu o coração apertado ao ver Aiolos lhe sorrir.

Até o entardecer o salão ficou lotado, cheio de alegria, lagrimas, tantas emoções que seria impossível identificar todas, o despertar dos cavaleiros de prata foi um longo momento de comemoração, todos os que tinham sobrevivido as batalhas já estavam no salão recebendo os amigos, quando os cinco cavaleiros de bronze especiais despertaram, o primeiro a acordar foi Hyoga, seguido de Shiryu, Shun veio em seguida junto com Ikki, mas abraços e comemorações, mas ainda faltava alguém, um cavaleiro que tinha feito de tudo por sua deusa... não, não fora só pela Deusa Athena que ele tinha se sacrificado, era por Saori, era principalmente por Saori, a garota que ele amava! Mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo, esse era o único cavaleiro que ainda dormia e isso preocupava a todos.

- O que aconteceu Saori?

Perguntava um Shun curioso, por todo o salão era comentado que a Deusa parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

- A senhorita está preocupada com o Seiya, certo?

Perguntou Hyoga se apoiando nos ombros do amigo menor, Saori sorriu.

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Na verdade não, mas nós conhecemos a senhorita dês dos 5 anos de idade.

Falou Cisne rindo de leve.

- Espero que ele acorde logo...

- Garanto que ele vai acordar.

Disse uma voz misteriosa, vinda de trás da Saori, mesmo sem ver o dono a garota sabia quem era e se jogou em cima dele, a cena com certeza era linda e cômica, Saori simplesmente tinha jogado Seiya no chão, por culpa da força que usou, e ficado por cima dele. Pégaso apenas riu, retribuindo o abraço da amada, Saori chorava apoiada no peito dele, enquanto Seiya brincava com seus cabelos.

- Calma, Calma, shiiii... Já passou, já passou, eu estou aqui com você, não precisa chorar.

- Eu fiquei preocupada, com medo de você não acordar.

Todos olhavam a cena sorrindo, mas para os dois só existiam eles naquele momento.

- Calma, eu nunca mais vou te deixar.

- Seiya...

Saori olhava fundo nos olhos castanhos de seu cavaleiro, procurando a resposta que tanto esperava e ela veio não em palavras, veio em um gesto, o primeiro beijo do casal! Pégaso pegou a garota de surpresa, fazendo com que ela demorasse a responder, mas aquele era o garoto que ela amava e logo se entregou a caricia, foi um beijo calmo, terno e amoroso, Seiya pediu permissão para explorar a boca de Saori e ela entreabriu os lábios timidamente, beijaram-se com sofreguidão. Porém os expectadores não poderiam ficar quietos e logo uma salva de palmas se instalou pelo salão, sendo, é claro, começada pelos cavaleiros de Peixes e Escorpião, os dois se separam rubros e felizes.

Do lado de fora do Templo o sol se punha e Saori teve um grande idéia.

- Cavaleiros, peço que todos sigam para suas casas e se arrumem, faremos uma grande festa em comemoração à volta de vocês e ao novo ano que chegará!

Todos comemoraram a idéia e seguiram para os seus aposentos, menos os cavaleiros de ouro, Saga pos em palavras a idéia geral do grupo.

- Athena, como iremos ocupar os templos, se eles foram destruídos?

- Os templos serão reformados, mas por enquanto todos tem quartos preparados na 13ª casa. Todos devem seguir para o quarto com o símbolo do seu signo.

Então todos foram se arrumar, Saori pediu que os servos preparassem o salão principal para a festa, antes de se retirarem e foi se arrumar também.

Já deviam ser umas nove horas da noite, todos os presentes conversavam, dançavam, comiam, bebiam e, principalmente, se divertiam.

A meia noite, todos começaram a se cumprimentar, porém aconteceu uma coisa inesperada, no centro do salão duas luzes surgiram, uma em um tom vermelho bruxuleante e outra celestial em um tom azul mar, no centro delas surgiram dois corpos, dois homens, dois deuses, em frente a todos os cavaleiros e a Deusa surgiram Posseidon e Hades, todos os cavaleiros entraram em posição de ataque e os dois deram um meio sorriso, para o desagrado dos cavaleiros de ouro que estavam em frente a uma Saori surpresa e assustada.

- Sabe, faz um bem imenso ao meu ego ver todos os cavaleiros de Athena assustados com a minha presença, mas...

-Cale a boca Posseidon, o que você faz aqui?

Disse Kanon, com uma grande raiva imposta na voz.

- Quanto respeito você tem de seus subordinados.

Hades se divertia com aquela cena toda, mas seu comentário tinha apenas irritado mais Kanon.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? Nós mandamos vocês para o inferno à muito tempo!

A voz do cavaleiro de pégaso e o surgimento dos cavaleiros de bronze especiais no salão, os cinco haviam se atrasado, mas, como sempre, chegaram na hora certa, seus aparecimentos claramente não agradaram aos Deuses.

- Quer saber, não viemos para brigar, não viemos para seqüestrar Athena... E não viemos pegar a cabeça dela.

Todos se olharam sem entender.

- Ta, então, por que estão aqui?

Perguntou um Escorpião muito confuso.

- Aff, viemos falar com ela.

Falou um Hades já entediado com tudo aquilo.

- Ta, e vocês pensam que nós iremos deixar vocês sozinhos com a Saori?

Se os dois Deuses queriam brincar com eles, fênix iria brincar.

- Não idiota, sabemos que Athena precisa de 89 babas 24h.

-Se está tentando me irritar, para que eu me aproxime de vocês, Posseidon, saiba que mesmo que conseguisse me irritar – Disse séria, mas por fim terminou com uma gota na testa - Não tem como passar por catorze cavaleiros de ouro (contou com Shion e Kanon)!!!

Todos olharam para Saori com gotas e ela retribuiu com a mesma cara, a final aquela era a verdade.

- Ta... Que seja, bem, pra acabar com a palhaçada, nós viemos aqui só falar com a Athena mesmo. – Posseidon.

- Bem, acho que podemos falar na frente de vocês.

Ambos respiraram fundo, como se estivessem engolindo o orgulho.

- Depois de termos lutado contra você... – começou Hades.

- E vermos toda a dedicação de seus cavaleiros... – continuou Posseidon.

- Resolvemos admitir:

- A humanidade ainda tem salvação...

- Ainda existem humanos bondosos e por isso...

- Não seria certo destruir toda a humanidade...

- Pois, eles... vocês lutaram contra os Deuses e venceram...

- Então...

Os dois terminaram juntos.

- Aceitamos as nossas derrotas e nos prontificamos a defender a Terra junto a você, Athena.

Todos ficaram calados olhando os dois no meio do salão e a primeira a tomar alguma atitude foi Athena, que passou pelos cavaleiros de ouro, que estavam sem ação no momento, e parou em frente aos dois.

- Hades, Posseidon, nós todos sofremos e nos machucamos em batalhas mortais, mas nesse dia, no dia em que comemoramos o final de todo um ano, eu sugiro que todos esqueçamos o passado e caminhemos para um futuro promissor, juntos!

Saori deu um sorriso tímido que aumentou ao ver os sorrisos dos outros Deuses, deu um forte abraço em cada um e terminou com uma pequena brincadeira.

- Agora, eu fico mais tranqüila, pois sei que terei a ajuda de meus tios olímpicos.

Hades afagou de leve a cabeça se Saori, atrapalhando lhe os cabelos.

- Se nos chamar de tios de novo...

- Teremos uma nova guerra santa.

Posseidon terminou a ameaça, mas logo os dois sorriram. O Deus dos mares e o Deus das trevas foram embora, mas a festa continuou, com todos mais confiantes no futuro e ainda mais animados com o amanha.

**FIM ou UM NOVO COMEÇO!!!**

Yooo!

Tudo bem com geral?

Fiz esse fic hoje, querendo transmitir uma mensagem de paz, amor e esperança a todos!

Que todos vocês tenham uma ótima festa de fim de ano e que todos tenham um ano ótimo, cheio de alegrias, surpresas e conquistas! \o/

**FELIZ ANO NOVOOOOOOO!!! \o\\o/\o/\o//o/**


End file.
